ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS2E2 Eye of the Beholder
Plot On an alien planet, Baz-El is raiding an ancient structure. He pulls a gem out of the eye of a large statue, and finds another nearby. Suddenly, the statue comes to life and attacks him. Julie is practicing tennis with Ship when Ship hears Baz-El scream telepathically. Ship tells Julie that he is going to help Baz-El, morphs into a spaceship, and flies away, worrying Julie. Ben and the team are fighting the Forever Knights, who have giant, four-legged machines. Ben turns into Humungousaur. He attacks the Knights along with Gwen and Kevin. The Knights knock Humungousaur down and Julie arrives. He thinks that she broke up with him, but she denies this. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Julie asks him for help with Ship, but he is dismissive of her concerns. Gwen and Kevin offer to help her. They walk away and Ben turns to fight the Forever Knights. Later, he talks to Jimmy, and he says that he wants to talk to Julie. Jimmy encourages him to go talk to her and he leaves his apartment, turns into Jetray, and flies off, tracking the team with his Plumbers' Badge. Jetray jumps to hyperspace to catch up with them. In the Rustbucket, Gwen and Kevin express frustration with Ben. Baz-El is tied down by aliens called Churls. They aim a disintegration ray at him. Baz-El starts to get indigestion. The Churls ask where the Oculent, the eye of the Sentinel, is. Baz-El says that he doesn't know. The Churls attack him. He angers them by describing their place of worship as an old ruin. They blast him again. Ship arrives and Baz-El sees him, but the Churls shoot him down. Ship crashes and is knocked unconscious. The Rustbucket lands near him. Julie runs to him. In the Rustbucket, Gwen tries and succeeds to save Ship. Julie is happy to see that Ship is okay, but Ship still wants to help Baz-El. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie agree to help. Jetray arrives, lands, and turns into Ben. The group dismisses him, but he tags along anyway. The team has trouble balancing on the terrain. Julie is upset that Ship cares more about Baz-El than her. Kevin yells at Ben for being a jerk. They arrive at the Churls' temple and watch them and Baz-El. The Churls continue to demand the Oculent. Churl guards notice and attack the team. They knock everyone out except Julie and Ship. The Churls' leader asks Ship where the Oculent is, in exchange for Julie's life. The team comes to in the temple. The leader demands the location of the Sentinel and orders guards to kill Julie. Ship forms battle armor around her and she attacks the Churls. Ben turns into Brainstorm and goes to free Baz-El. Brainstorm uses electricity to free Baz-El from his energy bonds. This causes Baz-El pain. The Churl leader orders Brainstorm to stop, but he doesn't. He attacks Brainstorm, but is repelled. Brainstorm frees Baz-El but damages the temple. He turns into Ben. The Churl leader says that by destroying the altar, he has awakened the Sentinels. The statues, including the one missing an eye, come to life and attack. Ben goes Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire. The team fights the Sentinels. Overpowered, they hide, but Baz-El's burp gives away their location. The eyeless Sentinel attacks him. Julie gives Baz-El the Heimlich maneuver, causing him to cough up the Oculent. She gives it to the Sentinel and the Sentinels return to their normal positions. Ultimate Swampfire turns into Swampfire, then Ben. The team is angry at Baz-El for hiding the Oculent, but he says that stealing treasures is his only source of income. Julie offers Ship to Baz-El, as Ship cares more about Baz-El than her. Ben convinces Ship to return to Julie, saying that Baz-El intends to sell him to the highest bidder. Baz-El leaves and Ben and Julie talk. Ben apologizes for being a jerk, and Julie says that she will try to be a better girlfriend, as Ben promises that he will try to be a better boyfriend. Impact *Baz-El is introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Baz-El *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones Villains *Forever Knights *Churls *Sentinels Aliens *Humungousaur *Jetray *Brainstorm *Swampfire x2 *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes